Doll and Master
by i love pink the neko
Summary: Kanda has always loved making dolls but one day he made a doll on one of his missions and sat it beside the innocence that he had collected one day and the doll goes missing. (I suck at summaries I just hope it sounds better than what I make it out to be)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I love pink the neko here. This is my first story so please be kind. Thank you to Kittenanimegirl13 for telling me how to upload this :P so enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I own D'Gray Man cause its awesome**

Chapter 1 -The doll is made

A man with long blue hair tied back in a high pony tail is sitting down at his desk sowing what looks like a doll. The doll has snow white hair and silver eyes that shine just as bright as a stars. Over his left eye is a red star that runs down below his eye. His left arm is not the same colour of peach that the rest of his cotton skin is like. It's the shade of dark black. His clothes consist of a white dress shirt with a bow tie that hangs loosely around his neck and black dressy trousers. The creator adds the finishing touch onto his most precious doll that he had ever created. The main feature, the smile. The man sits his newly sown doll beside his sword which he calls "Mugen" for this man is the infamous Kanda Yu or just Kanda if you want to keep your life in tacked. As the man heads to bed in the darkness the doll he had just created started to glow a light shade of green. The doll then started to grow. His hair became real snow white hair that is just a soft as his woollen hair. His 30cm body grew to one of a 175cm his clothes grew with him. His left arm was the only thing that was still glowing with the green light. His left eye had black and grey mist covering it. When the clock in Kanda's hall stroked midnight the now human doll vanished with nothing but a hauntingly sweet "see you soon master." The next morning the violent exorcist noticed that his beloved doll could not be seen but in replace of his doll was a note with surprisingly neat hand writing.

 _'_ _You shall meet your doll soon for your doll has been brought to your order and he will be in plain sight. You can't miss him!_

 _Love AW'_

To say Kanda was pissed off was an understatement. He had a murderous aura around him that would suffocate anyone. He grabbed his Mugan and slammed his apartment door for he is in Britain on a akuma hunt which he had finished the night his doll came to life. The Black Order should be prepared for a murder seeking Kanda.

 **Please review if you would like me to continue and tell me you thoughts on it.**

 **Love Neko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: D'Gray Man is not mine if it was Allen and Kanda would be a thing ;p**

Chapter 2 – Doll at the Order

In the village near the Black Order, where Lavi and Lenalee out on a " _date_ ". They were having a lovely chat about how to convince her brother that they aren't dating when Lenalee spotted a boy that seemed to be lost and confused. Lavi tried to tell her not to go near him because in Lavi's opinion he looked " _suspicious_ ". Of course Lenalee ignored her boyfriend and went over to help the poor boy.

"Hey are you lost if you want we could help you get to where you have to go?" the sweet exorcist asked the white hair boy.

"Yes I am Miss…."

"Lenalee and this is Lavi" she said pointing to her annoyed looking boyfriend.

"I would love your help. I'm trying to find my way to the Black Order but I don't know if I am even in the right place. I have to meet someone there." The mysterious boy said with a slight blush on his face.

When the boy said that he was trying to get to the Order Lavi wondered who he had to meet and why he kept pulling on his left sleeve and glove. Being the bookman he was he slowly took in this boy's appearance. The boy had snow white hair that covered his left eye and he had a white glove on his left hand. He noticed that there was a light green glow coming though the glove. The boy looked paler the longer Lavi looked at him but the strange thing was that as soon as they had eye contacted with each other the white hair boy passed out but Lenalee caught him just in time before he face-planted the ground.

"Hey Lavi, come feel how light and soft his skin is. It's not normal!" Lenalee said with worry in her voice. Lavi took the boy out of his girlfriend's arms but all he could feel was the boys soft skin he couldn't feel his weight at all. Lavi then lifted the boy's soft hair away from his left eye and he seen something that he wasn't expecting to see. "Hey Lena this boy has an akuma star above his left eye. You don't think that he's with the…."

"No Lavi he's not. I don't know how I know that he's not an akuma or that he's working with the Earl but I get this, this feeling that he's a good person plus I can feel innocence coming from him." After Lenalee said that, Lavi thought back to the boy pulling constantly at his left sleeve and glove. He took the glove of the boys' hand and saw a red scaly looking arm with a slightly glowing green cross in the centre of the back of his hand. The couple shared a confused look and they had the same thing going through their minds ' _Who is this boy?'_

Lavi and Lenalee brought the cryptic boy up to the Order who got a free piggy back ride from Lavi since he was still passed out. When they entered the Order the boy started to stir from his sleep who was confused as to where he was. All he could see was red hair that swayed slightly with every step his carrier took. "Where am I?" the boy asked groggily. "So the sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up. Good we have some questions to ask you, like about your arm and eye." Lavi told the boy who looked modified. "I don't know wha…."

"Don't play dumb with me I've seen them and I want answers!" anger could be heard in Lavi's voice but the boy just whispered something to himself that he thought his carrier couldn't hear " _my master made me this way."_ Lavi wondered what the boy meant but decided to leave it since they had made it to Komui's 'office'. Lenalee who was quiet that whole trip to her brothers 'office' went up to her brother who was sleeping soundly and whispered into his ear "I'm getting married."

"WHO IS THE OCTOPUS THAT LAYED HIS HANDS ON MY SWEET LENALEE! I'LL…"

"Oh stop that brother I'm not getting married to anyone. _Yet._ Any way we found an accommodator in the village so we brought him here." Lenalee said pointing to the white hair boy on Lavi's back. Komui eyed the boy suspiciously but when he came to his left hand Komui's eyes widen seeing the still glowing cross on the boys' hand. "May I ask what your name is?" Komui asked with an evil smile on his face. The boys only reply was "I can't tell you my name, not yet anyway. Can you wait until my master comes to find me." His reply shocked everyone but when Lenalee was going to ask why, the large wooden doors busted open to reveal a pissed of looking swords man.

 **Please review if you have any ideas you would like me to include and tell me your thoughts on it.**

 **Love Neko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own D'Gray Man :'(**

 **chapter 3 - Masters Moyashi**

Allen pov

He's here. My master is finally here. But I didn't think he'd be here this quick I wanted to play hide and seek with him for a little bit longer. He keeps looking at me or is he looking at the Usage carrying me. Wait why am I still being carried doesn't he realise how wired it is to be giving someone they dont know a piggy back ride. Urg I feel like kicking this basterd.

"Hey Yu-kun how did the mission go? You seem pretty pissed did something happen?" Did he just call _my_ master by his first name. He is so dead i would laugh but i cant let on that i know master.

"Che, dont call me by that name unless you have a death wish. The mission was fine I got the innocence that is all you baka usage."

"Aw Yu-kun dont be so blunt and mean we have a guess." Ok this wierdo usage is well weird one minute he's shouting at me the next he goes into what I'd call a child mode.

"Che, who's the moyashi he looks familiar." Oh shit does he recognise me. Oh god I'm done for he he realises that I'm his doll! What should I say.

"Actually Kanda we don't know his name but he is going to become an exorcist at the order isn't that great." That sister obsessed man is to cheerful. Wait did he just say...

"HE'S/I'M GOING TO AN EXORCIST!" I'm going to spend more time with master I'm so happy about that but he doesn't look happy all well.

"Hey mister bunny do you think you could put me down you are kinda touching my butt and it feels weird" when I said 'mister bunny' the girl named Lenalee laughed and so did her crazy brother. The red head just blushed and dropped me which wasn't a very good idea since I didn't make a sound when I collided with the non-existent floor. The crazy man needs to tidy up big time.

"why didnt he make a sound when you dropped him?" Shit I'm dead.

 **sorry that this is a shitty chapter I have writers block and I'm typing it on my phone at midnight. But please tell me your thoughts and ideas. And thanks to the followers and favourites for this fanfic. And the reviewers.**

 **Till next time**

 **Love Neko-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer - I don't own D'GrayMan :(**

Chapter 4 – being stalked by master

Normal pov

The boy that had just been dropped to the ground made no sound and this confused everyone. They were all thinking the same question but only one person spoke what he thought

"why didn't he make a sound when you dropped him?" Kanda asked with a confused glare on his face. When the samurai asked this they all stared at the worried looking boy. The boy wouldn't look at any of them as he mumbled what they thought was the answer. Kanda was about to snap at the boy but Lenalee stopped him from doing so.

"you don't have to tell us why you didn't make a sound but could you at least tell us your name, please," she asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Allen. My name is Allen Walker and the reason I made no sound was because of the innocence's in my left arm. It uses energy so that I can use it but because of this it means that I am lighter than the average human." Allen told them still looking at the ground. The group were all dumbfounded but only one thing was in Kanda's head _'Allen Walker, is he the one that took my precious doll?'_

"Well Allen Walker welcome to the Order. My darling sister will show you to your new room as well as around the Order. If you ever have any problems or questions just come as me." Komui said with a devious smile on his face.

 _A few hours later_

"And this is your room Allen, I wish I could stay and chat but I have to go get all of the scientists a cup of coffee. See you around." Lena said to Allen as she walked away waving to him. He sighed when she was out of sight and started to talk to himself not realising that someone was approaching him.

"I hope master hasn't realised who I am yet. I thought I was dead in there. I probably wouldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't thanks to that sweet human Lenalee. Master has such great friends, well other than mister bunny. All well I'm just glad that master sat the innocence's that he collected beside me, now I get to look after master. I'm so happy." Allen was practically jumping up and down with glee still unaware of his eavesdropper. Allen then yawned and said something that his listener was not expecting "time to go to sleep taking human form is tiring." And wit that he went into his room and looked the door behind him.

Kanda couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what Allen had said about his master, taking on human form and other things. The one thing that is troubling him is the thought that Allen could be his doll. Everything would make sense with what he said, even his appearance is similar to his doll. Then he did something that he thought he would never have to do break into someone's room. He used Mugan to break the lock on Allen's door, then he tiptoed into his room to find no white hair boy insight only a small doll on the bed.

 **that's it for chapter four please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for it :)**

 **Love Neko-chan ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Masters misunderstanding

 **Hello sorry for the late chapter I couldn't get at my laptop. sorry if my chapters are short I find it hard to write long chapters. I also don't own dgrayman.**

Standing in the middle of Allen Walkers room was Kanda who was trying to figure out if his precious doll was actually the Moyashi. Kanda was about to walk closer to the doll to see if it was his doll but he stopped in his tracks when he heard footsteps coming towards the dull room. So Kanda, who wanted to keep his pride intact, did the smart thing to do, hide under Allen's bed.

"Ah I always love having a midnight snack, right Tim? Oh sorry for leaving you all alone Road I was just really hungry."

 _"_ _Don't worry about it Allen I was having a lovely nap anyway."_

"Ok~ Oh yea I brought a cookie for you in case you were hungry as well."

 _"_ _Yay Allen brought me a cookie. Thank you."_

Kanda was so confused by what was going on. _'Who the hell is Tim and who is this Road he is talking to'_ those where the thoughts that where going through his head. Then suddenly a golden ball with long golden wings and a cross on its _face_ appeared out of nowhere in front of Kanda showing shape pointed teeth. _'What the…OW'_ The wan-be samurai had just been bit on the nose by the golden ball.

"Hay Tim what are you doing under there, you know I don't like it when you play hide and seek… WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU UNDER MY BED YOU GIRLY SAMURIA!"

 _"_ _Oh yea Allen I forgot to tell you someone came into your room while you were gone. He He."_

"Huh… why are you here and what do you want before I make Tim bite you again you perv."

At this Kanda came out from under the bed and started to panic even if he didn't look like he was. He had no idea what to say. He was hoping not to get caught. _'Che, what do I say, he doesn't know I was following him earlier or that I heard him talking to himself'_

"Che, I seen your door open so I came in to see if you were there or if you forgot to close it since you're a Baka Moyashi." At that comment a chord snapped in side of Allen at the nick that his master gave him, but Kanda will have to be careful in case the flying ball was near.

"Tim bite his face off for me so he learns not to call me an _baka Moyashi_ ever again" Allen said this in a sickly sweet voice that sent a chill up Kanda's back which he tried to hide but his doll noticed it and gave him a creepy looking smile to match his sweet voice.

******time skip next morning********

"Hey Yuu-chan what happened to your face?"

"Che, I told you not to call me that unless you want your head chopped off with Mugan you Baka Usagi, and what happened to my face is none of your business!" Tim had bitten his face until he passed out with lack of oxygen and then he woke up in his own room.

"Morning Mister Bunny. Morning Bakanda how did you sleep last night because you look like you've been through hell and back." The white hair exorcist skipped you to the two taller exorcists with a very happy smile on his face. When he came up to Kanda his golden ball with wings flew out of his coat and smiled very evilly at Kanda licking his lips.

"Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce you to my golem Timcampy or Tim for short, but Bakanda has already met him, right Tim." The golem nodded his head ( **is that what you call it? Someone tell me in the comments please** ) while Allen gave an innocent smile to Kanda which made him sent shivers down both Kanda's and Lavi's back. _'This guy is crazy remind me not to get on his bad side'_ as Lavi was thinking that Allen snapped him out of it by telling him that the crazy, sister complexed guy wants to see him and Kanda in his office for a mission.

"I want you three to go collect innocents in Northern Ireland so that you can get to know each other."

 _'_ _Yeah right you what us to get to know each other!'_


End file.
